


Dance into the Year

by Crystara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, They love each other so much, happy new year, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: Yuuri and Victor celebrate the New Year with friends above Times Square.





	Dance into the Year

Yuuri stares out the window at all the lights flashing below in Times Square. The enormous crowd pulses to the beat of music he can just barely hear through the glass. Just behind him, Phichit excitedly chatters away with Guang Hong and Leo as they all wait for midnight. He startles as two arms snake their way around his waist before huffing out a small laugh and leaning back into the taller man behind him. 

“Comfortable Yuuri?” Victor queries.

“Hai. Very now that you’re here,” Yuuri responds, snuggling backwards to tuck his head under Victor’s chin. He doesn’t want to look away from the dazzling show in front of him, but turns his head just enough to peck Victor on the cheek before staring back out into the night. Victor hums and nuzzles his nose into Yuuri’s hair. A waiter comes by and they both snag a glass of champagne from the tray.

“I’m so glad everyone could make it. It was nice of Tanaka-san to invite all our friends.”

“I think he’s planning on poaching some of them out from under their other sponsors,” Yuuri responded with a nod over to where his sponsor was chatting with several other skaters. “I know he wants Phichit as they are starting to expand into Thailand.”

“That would be a good break for Phichit,” Victor said with a smile. 

“Absolutely. Why do you think I insisted he travel all the way from Bangkok? It wasn’t just for the Instagram opportunities.” Yuuri gives a devious little grin over his shoulder.

“Yuuuuriiii! You sneak,” Victor laughs as he pulls Yuuri in tighter against him.

Yuuri smirks, “Phichit taught me.”

The two men turn to face each other and place their glasses down on a nearby table before stepping together and silently beginning to dance. They weave between the others in the room, eyes locked onto each other. As they circle, others start to join them until the room fills with whirling couples and light laughter.

Outside the windows the light show explodes as the ball drops and everyone both inside and outside cheers. Confetti rains down past the windows and everyone chants and hugs each other in a mass frenzy. Couples swing into each other’s arms for the first kiss of the year.

“I love you Victor Yakovlevich Katsuki-Nikiforov. My Vitenka.”

“I love you too Katsuki-Nikiforov Yuuri. My Yuurochka.”

  
  


Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent all year reading YOI fanfiction. Thank you to all the great authors who have given me so much joy this year.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
